Entre cerezos y oro
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Corren como locos, como si huyeran del mundo y su crueldad mientras se sostienen las manos y se sonríen. El corazón lo tiene golpeando su pecho tan duro que cree que se le saldrá, se siente emocionado. La estupidez de Bokuto definitivamente se le ha pegado.


Primavera donde el equinoccio se hacía presente.

Donde los arboles volvían a tener ese hermoso color verde, las plantas comenzaban a florecer. Y los cerezos daban su mayor espectáculo.

Akaashi Keiji contaba con 17 otoños, muchas locuras a las que ha sido arrastrado, una cabeza bien amueblada, buen control de emociones y un corazón sincero.

Se había graduado de la academia Fukurodani con honores, siendo el capitán que llevo a la victoria a su equipo siguiendo el legado del ex capitán, Bokuto Koutaro.

Papel en mano, cerezos cayendo como nieve mientras le era tomada la foto de graduación.

Recibiendo felicitaciones por doquier y muestras de cariño por sus kohai's. Diciendo palabras de aliento mientras le deseaban buena suerte en su nuevo recorrido.

Era feliz. Lo era.

Pero dentro de él lo sabía, sabía que quería recibir una sonrisa y una felicitación por parte de la persona más especial para él.

Necesitaba recibir un abrazo y un beso de Bokuto Koutaro.

Lo deseaba.

Como si fuera una necesidad para él, una que sin ella moriría.

O eso pensaba, pero había sobrevivido un año sin la presencia continua de su novio como cuando estaba en segundo año. Bokuto había sido admitido a una universidad con beca deportiva incluida y eso les hacía difícil verse más seguido, pero se las habían arreglado con mensajes, llamadas y fines de semana esporádicos en que ambos tuvieran tiempo libre para verse.

Esos que amaba a pesar de todo, en donde los besos eran más amorosos y profundos, donde las caricias se sentían como fuego en la piel, donde los brazos del otro eran un fuerte y palabras de amor eran susurradas para no perderse, aquellas que hacían que el miedo y el temor se alejasen de su mente para que, cuando volviera a estar solo las recordase cuando los temores lo llenaran.

Porque Akaashi era una persona racional y no se dejaba llevar por ilusiones y como persona racional que era, sabía que el amor no era eterno, que las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo, que Koutaro podría conocer gente nueva en su universidad, gente más gentil, más genial que le dé más satisfacciones y le entendieran mejor que él.

Miedos que nunca decía en voz alta y solo una vez se le escurrió de la boca como agua, donde Koutaro dijo que eso no pasaría, que no había nadie más que él, que todo era por él y para él.

Que Keiji había traspasado más allá, donde nadie había llegado nunca.

Que el mundo era mejor cuando estaba a su lado y que si el mismo Keiji se lo pedía iría al infierno.

Que a su lado había conocido el cielo y el infierno y si estaba con él podría ir a cualquier lado. Podría ser lo que él le pidiera.

Que había comenzado a trabajar para ahorrar dinero y que pudiesen vivir juntos cuando Keiji pasara a la universidad. Que quería pasar su vida junto a él. Llegó a planear su futuro con una hermosa casa, un perro, incluso adoptar una niña que sería su princesa, pensó en cuando llegaran a ser viejos y tuvieran mil y un enfermedades por la vejez, pero siempre a su lado. Pasando lo bueno y las adversidades a su lado.

Esas palabras eran su consuelo.

Y aunque sabía que Koutaro no estaría ese día junto con él, prometieron verse un día después, donde Bokuto afirmó tener una sorpresa para él.

Tenía miedo del bueno, porque las sorpresas de Koutaro sí que eran sorpresas para él. Siempre superando sus expectativas.

Despierta y sus padres no están en casa.

Sus padres trabajaban veinticuatro por siete y no le molestaba, los quería y entendía que trabajaban para darle una buena vida.

Se siente feliz porque su vida es buena, ha entrado a la universidad donde Bokuto aplica y en unas semanas se mudará con él a su departamento.

Tiene tiempo para desayunar, asearse, y hacer algo de tiempo hasta que llegue su novio.

Revisa el móvil, no se había percatado de los mensajes de felicitaciones de sus senpai's y de sus amigos. Tiene una felicitación de parte de Kuroo y este le asegura que el regalo de Koutaro le encantara. Entablan una pequeña conversación sobre cómo se siente respecto a graduarse y la nueva vida que enfrentara, felicitaciones banales, su relación con Bokuto y viceversa . Algo que se le hace gracioso desde su punto de vista porque Tsukishima no parecía soportar a Kuroo. Pero el tiempo da tiempo.

El tiempo corre y la hora para verlo se acerca.

¿La hora acordada? 5 de la tarde.

¿Con lo que no contaba? El eco de un claxon que se esparce fuera de su casa. Está dispuesto a asomarse por la ventana para ver al loco que toca el claxon de forma tan frenética.

Nuevamente no cuenta con que el loco era Bokuto, sonriéndole como solo él sabe hacer para hacerlo reír un poco.

Otra cosa con la que no cuenta es con la bella sonrisa que esboza Koutaro para soltar el disparate más estruendoso que ha dicho.

—Vamos a huir por unos días. — Suelta con voz alegre y tonta como siempre. — Viajemos a Kyoto por el Hanami*, ahorré dinero y sobreviviremos unos días. Vayamos a ver la elegancia de las flores que tanto te gustan y divertirnos antes de una agitada vida de universitario que compartirás conmigo. — Se inca como si le pidiera matrimonio.

—Es una locura. —Es lo único que puede decir

—No es una locura si estoy contigo— Contrataca Bokuto con sus hermosos ojos dorados firmes.

No sabe cómo ni en qué momento ha aceptado, solo sabe que es una locura lo que harán y dentro de unas cuantas mochilas coloca lo que cree necesario y Bokuto tira más ropa dentro que no sabe si utilizara.

Su novio va a por el coche en el que cree que irán, pero no es así. Solo saca sus pertenencias y aparca el coche en la residencia Akaashi.

—¿No iremos en coche? — Pregunta, aunque lo que debería preguntar es de donde ha sacado el coche.

—No. Iremos en tren bala— Es lo único que dice mientras le toma la mano y lo dirige fuera de su casa, fuera donde no sabe si acabaran bien o si Bokuto ahorró lo suficiente, pero Akaashi es inteligente así que se lleva sus propios ahorros por seguridad. Dejando una nota atrás para sus padres.

Corren como locos, como si huyeran del mundo y su crueldad mientras se sostienen las manos y se sonríen. El corazón lo tiene golpeando su pecho tan duro que cree que se le saldrá, se siente emocionado. La estupidez de Bokuto definitivamente se le ha pegado.

Llegan a la estación y deciden abordar el tren bala de Nozomi* que les garantiza un viaje de dos horas con quince minutos.

Toman el último y nuevamente corren porque el que han tomado sale en unos escasos minutos, todo sin soltarse.

En el viaje, Bokuto habla sobre las posibilidades, sobre el futuro, sobre su vida juntos y relatos tontos que solo a él y a Kuroo les pasan.

El viaje pasa rápido porque no han parado de hablar, porque están juntos y creen firmemente que cuando están juntos el tiempo corre más rápido.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, son las diez con quince.

Salen desconociendo y maravillados con temor. Pero con valentía porque están juntos.

Bokuto saca un papel donde había anotado la dirección del hotel donde se hospedarían.

Nuevamente corren ante la brisa de primavera maravillados por los cerezos de las calles. Es extraño, porque los tienen en casa, pero ahí se ven más hermosos, con más vida, más reales.

Llegan al hotel después de perderse por un rato jugando y vagando, tomando fotos.

Se da cuenta que no es un hotel es una Machiya* y le encanta porque parece familiar y tranquilizador. Llegan a su habitación y ambos toman un relajante baño donde nada más importa que ellos.

La noche está en pleno apogeo.

Y las caricias no se hacen esperar. Susurros de amor, palabras dulces que se escurren como miel por sus bocas, recorriendo un mundo que ambos conocen a la perfección, donde igualmente los dedos se deslizan como lava por el cuerpo del otro, aspirando el aroma del otro, tocando puntos clave, juntando sus labios con desesperación mientras susurran sus nombres. Las mordidas para marcar la piel del otro y los rasguños no se hacen esperar, el sexo de Bokuto encajando perfectamente en el de Akaashi, como si fueran piezas que han sido separadas por error. Jadeos cargados de lujuria, ronroneos, estocadas llenas de placer y el final tan esperado por ambos tan deseado aquel que los lleva al cielo, pero que dura tan poco, finalmente llega.

Akaashi se siente cansado, los brazos de Bokuto rodeándole y él dándole besos por toda la cara mientras lo acuna en palabras dulces lo hace caer en sueño.

Su móvil suena y supone que sus padres ya se han dado cuenta que no está.

No se digna a responder, ha dejado una nota y volverá, no hay porque armar escándalo.

La mañana lo recibe y se siente bien, tranquilo con solo Bokuto a su lado; y a veces se pregunta si esa sensación es normal, porque teme que llegue un día en que ya no tenga a Kotaro para hacerlo sentir de esa manera y duda encontrar ese sentimiento en alguien más. Es algo que no puede explicar a terceros porque no sabría cómo, solo sabe que está ahí, sin más. Y a veces quisiera que alguien se sentara y le explicara ese sentimiento, pero solo ha escuchado las frases "es porque estás enamorado y el amor no se explica, se siente".

Siente los brazos de Bokuto rodearle la espalda, siente sus fuertes brazos escurrirse por su cintura y abrazarlo con una fuerza que no lo lastima, pero no por eso deja de ser dura.

Un buenos días y vamos a bañarnos es todo lo que puede decir. Mientras es seguido por un Bokuto somnoliento que abraza a su peluche a donde quiera que vaya.

Se divierte lavando el cabello de Kotaro porque es relajante, escucha las palabras de él, aun cuando parece que no lo hace. Siempre lo hace, siempre lo escucha. Pero no es algo que el otro deba saber. Dejarse tallar la espalda por Bokuto es de igual manera tranquilizador.

Salen a cambiarse por unas yukatas que les han entregado, y porque son más cómodas. Y no siempre puede ver a Kou con una de ellas y siente que le quedan demasiado bien.

El desayuno transcurre relativamente bien, su novio hablando como si no gastara energías en ello, incluso cuando tiene comida en la boca y Akaashi tiene que regañarle diciendo que no le entiende y sobre todo que es de mala educación.

Deciden salir a conocer, cámara en mano en un día que parece más que perfecto.

Vagan por las calles donde nuevamente se asombran por los cerezos y la variedad de flores que Kyoto les extiende, comiendo helado, riendo, hablando sobre lo hermoso que sería vivir ahí y sobre que Bokuto cree que los cerezos se asemejan a Akaashi por su belleza y elegancia.

Keiji ríe porque según él, el significado varía entre Inocencia, delicadeza, belleza femenina y amor. Aun así acepta el alago de su novio.

El mismo caso se da cuando Kotaro le regala un pétalo y Akaashi decide guardarlo, incluso cuando se marchite lo enmarcara y usara como separador de libros.

La tarde pasa demasiado rápido y se dan cuenta que la noche está por comenzar.

De igual manera se dan cuenta que han llegado al parque Maruyama*. Y de la belleza que este expande ante ellos y la emoción que Bokuto siente ante esto es contagiosa y Akaashi lo siente.

Flores de la vegetación y la belleza del lugar. En ocasiones Keiji encuentra a su ex capitán tomándole fotos cuando se pierde entre sus pensamientos y la belleza que enfrenta.

Bokuto dice que su belleza realza la vegetación.

Sabe que el hambre ataca cuando el estómago de Koutaro ruge y el suyo igual.

Llegan a la casa del té de interior, donde es sabido que se organizan barbacoas donde al mismo tiempo pueden observar la belleza de su exterior.

No se había dado cuenta cuanta hambre y cansado estaba hasta que se sentó a degustar la comida. Por su parte Bokuto parecía tener más energía para dar.

Sabe que su novio nota que se ha cansado y deciden volver.

La noche cae y ellos de nuevo han llegado a su lugar de descanso. Akaashi se siente tan cansado como si hubiera jugado más de dos sets completos, pero aun así necesita saber. Están en la cama donde pueden sentir el calor del otro y Keiji está recostado sobre el pecho de Bokuto, es capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Kou y lo calman.

—Bokuto— susurra en voz cansina.

—Sí, mi hermoso Keiji— Le dice mientras acaricia sus cabellos.

—¿Por cuánto más estaremos aquí? —Habla relajado, porque aunque se fueran hoy el estaría contento.

—Uhh, mañana es el último día, podría decirse que solo una noche más y nos marchamos, sé que escaparnos de esta manera te causara un castigo por parte de tus padres y aunque me gustaría que durara más, tengo que volver también.

Akaashi nota como Bokuto parece dolido por separarse, pero así es esto. Sabe que sus padres lo castigaran, pero siempre se ha portado bien y nunca se ha metido en líos, así que supone que pueden perdonarlo.

—Está bien, me alegra el habernos escapado unos días de todos—Susurra mientras alza el cuello para besar a Bokuto, este responde el beso para volver a seguir acunando a Akaashi en sus brazos mientras acaricia su cabello e inevitablemente cae dormido.

Despierta al sentir los besos de Koutaro en su coronilla mientras le susurra que debe despertar porque será un día largo.

La pequeña rutina de irse a bañar y relajarse se establece de nuevo, pero esta vez Bokuto se encarga de lavarle el cabello y secárselo, se siente bien, siente que quiere acostumbrarse a eso. Esta vez el as insiste en que use un kimono rojo carmesí -que no sabe de dónde ha salido porque suyo no es- pero dice que hace resaltar sus ojos, no sabe el motivo, pero termina aceptando. Bokuto viste un kimono color oro y cree que le ha mentido y que el que se ve esplendido con el kimono es él, por qué realmente sus ojos color oro parecen fundirse con su traje.

El de cabellos bicolor decide que solo desayunaran algo ligero puesto que quiere ir a más lugares y se ven tan emocionado que Akaashi no puede decir que no.

Empiezan por ir a Kinkaku-ji.* Se deslumbran por el pabellón de oro que se alza en frente de ellos y Bokuto no duda en que quiere fotos, deciden pasear por el magnífico jardín, se asombran por el hermoso estanque puro que refleja el follaje de la naturaleza y cree que el lugar es magnífico, tanto que podría fundirse ahí mismo y más si está al lado de Kotaro.

Bokuto dice que es hora de la siguiente parada y que deben irse. Besos fugases, abrazos y fotos es lo que hay ahí para Akaashi, y siente que no puede ser mejor.

La siguiente parada es el Sanjūsangen-dō* donde nuevamente el oro hace gala entre mil estatuas dedicadas a la diosa Kannon. Bokuto cae asombrado ante el edificio de treinta y tres espacios que separan las columnas que mantienen el templo en pie.

Keiji ha leído sobre el templo y se toma el tiempo de explicar su historia mientras toma fotos, como siempre, Koutaro no parece interesado en la historia y se enfoca más en deslumbrarse por lo que hay delante de sus ojos.

Akaashi entre toda la alegría y asombro de Bokuto, lo nota nervioso, pero de igual manera decide no prestarle atención pues sabe que su novio terminará diciéndolo en lo que resta del día.

Kotaro parece tener una lista sobre los lugares a los que quiere ir, o eso es lo que nota y parece que el próximo es el último recorrido.

Al parecer, la última parada es el distrito Gion* simplificado es el distrito de Geisha. Y se asombra porque recuerda haberlo visto en internet y comentarle a Bokuto que algún día le gustaría ir ahí.

Hay dos sitios a donde pueden ir: Gion Kobu* o Gion Otsubu*. Bokuto decide mandar todo al demonio y decirle que deben perderse por las calles, mientras le sonríe y le extiende la mano para jalarlo por la primera calle que vean.

Akaashi solo se deja llevar, es lo que siempre hace con él. Dejarse llevar.

Tomados de la mano, dispuestos a perderse como si nada más allá de ellos importara, le hace sentir eufórico, feliz, tan feliz que cree que puede llorar, pero las sonrisas y besos robados que Bokuto le da le saben tan dulces que piensa en jamás olvidarlos.

Caminando recorren casas de té donde no pasa la oportunidad de irse a sentar y relajarse un poco, las casas de geishas son espectaculares, igual que las mismísimas geishas y cree haber retrocedido en el tiempo, donde la ciudad no existe, donde los grandes problemas no son grandes y la belleza sencilla que sus pupilas reflejan le hacen querer quedarse ahí por siempre, sin preocupaciones. Solo ahí en esas hermosas calles tranquilas.

Kotaro ama las tiendas tradicionales de dulces y siempre que ve una lo jala para que vayan a comprar dulces como recuerdo, las tiendas de ornamentos son las favoritas de Bokuto, porque dice que aquellos adornos que usan los monjes le sientan bien a Akaashi.

La noche empieza a descender y no tienen hambre por asombroso que parezca, porque han comido tantas chucherías que no están seguros de poder comer más.

Finalmente llegan al santuario Yasaka*. Bokuto dice que el hermoso color rojo combina con Akaashi.

Es demasiado hermoso como para no gastar en tomar fotos, los farolillos adornan el salón principal y disfrutan de ver las flores de cerezo, el color rojo habita en todas las partes que mire, combinadas con las flores de cerezo y el hermoso color verde de los árboles.

Se pierde en todos los pequeños detalles que le parecen hermosos. No sabe cómo, no fue capaz de darse cuenta, pero Bokuto le llama por su nombre y cuando voltea solo puede verlo arrodillado, ojos fijos y decididos mientras le sostiene una caja pequeña roja y se da cuenta que su novio tiembla y parece tener miedo de una reacción negativa, pero aun así, junta todo su valor para decirle.

—Akaashi Keiji— carraspea varias veces porque la voz parece no querer salirle. —Yo he estado pensando que ya que vamos a vivir juntos y ya sabes, pasaremos juntos toda nuestras vidas, yo quería saber si tú... Si tú quisieras casarte conmigo— termina por decir corazón en mano.

Y ahí, el tiempo parece detenerse porque si antes le parecía una locura huir por unos pocos días a un lugar que desconocía, ahora cree que esto rebasa los límites. Siente su cuerpo temblar como si un sismo se produjera dentro de él, las ganas de llorar de alegría lo rebasan, no puede pronunciar palabras, pero puede saborear las dichas por Bokuto. Siente las miradas de unos cuantos, pero no le importa, la única que le interesa está en frente de él y cree que puede ahogarse y dejarse arrastrar por Koutaro.

Se da cuenta de que Bokuto empieza a pensar lo peor, pero lo único que puede salir de sus labios es un suave susurro donde contesta un:

Si, si quiero Koutaro y no recuerda alguna vez en que el nombre de Bokuto sonara más dulce en sus labios.

Este grita de emoción y lo abraza con tal fuerza que se siente querido y protegido, besa sus párpados, su frente, todo lo que pueda besar, y cree que hay demasiadas emociones dentro de él, y piensa que no debería ser legal porque tantas emociones le hacen daño, del bueno claro.

Lleva sus manos a la cara de Bokuto, pero su mano izquierda es detenida por la suave mano de Koutaro y el frio anillo recorre su cuarto dedo y sabe que es real, que no hay sensación más real que sus besos y el frio anillo en su dedo.

Es feliz y no le importa que al regresar se tengan que separar por unas semanas, y no verse hasta que tenga que mudar sus cosas al departamento que compartirá con él, no le interesa el regaño de sus padres ni su sermón por si algo le pasaba y ellos ni enterados, y tampoco el castigo que podrían darle.

Porque permite que el momento, las palabras de amor, los brazos rodeándole para después deslizarse, juntar sus manos y sentir el anillo de Bokuto en donde el suyo se encuentra se cuelen hasta sus huesos y se incrusten el ellos. Porque permite que los miedos sean eludidos por una promesa y un anillo que los unirá por siempre.

* * *

 _Intente que esto quedara lo más preciso y busque los lugares y todo pero igual aquí les dejo más info*_

 _Hanami* Es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos._  
 _Machiya* Es una casa tradicional de madera, que pueden ser encontradas en todo Japón, aunque son representativas de la ciudad de Kioto. (Algunas funcionan como hotel)_  
 _Parque Maruyama* Es el parque más antiguo de Kyoto. Su principal atractivo es el jardín japonés._  
 _Sanjūsangen-dō* Es un templo budista en el distrito de Higashiyama en Kioto, Japón._  
 _Santuario Yakasa* Es un santuario sintoísta situado al final de la calle Shijō en el distrito Gion._

 _Pueden buscarlos en Google son muy bonitos y pueden imaginarse mucho mejor las escenas_


End file.
